The BestKept Secret
by LilPunklet17
Summary: After his trial, Harry receives his father's old journal as a gift. He never expected that learning more about the man he never truly met would change his life so drastically. As it turns out, Lily Evans wasn't James Potter's only love, a Slytherin girl named Kady Ashfield was a major part of his heart. The question is, what happened to her? How did she end up with James? And Lily?
1. Chapter 1

Best-Kept Secret

By: LilPunklet17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, I'd be hella rich..

Harry Potter had just returned to Grimmauld Place after his trial at the ministry. He hadn't done anything besides save the life of his muggle cousin, Dudley, as well as his own from dementors. It was the summer before his 5th year at Hogwarts, and for a moment or two, Harry felt as if he wouldn't be able to return. Mr. Weasley, his best friend Ron's father, had taken him to the ministry, and was now in charge of returning him to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Harry, once inside the house had spent the last hour or so ranting to his godfather, notorious serial killer, Sirius Black, about his trial and the fact that if Dumbledore hadn't have shown up, Harry would have been in some serious trouble.

"Honestly! I couldn't defend myself or tell them why I cast my patronus in the first place!" Harry exclaimed, carding a hand roughly through his hair in frustration.

"Calm down, Harry" Sirius soothed "Yes, you cast the spell, and for good reason, and now you are in the clear. The case is dropped and your record is clear."

"I know. It's just frustrating that Dumbledore had to come to my rescue, like I was some helpless kid." Harry groused.

"Hey, I get it; you don't have to explain Harry." Sirius stated softly, and in an attempt to cheer up his godson, changed the subject. "I have something for you; I was going to wait until Christmas to give it to you, but now seems like a much better time." Sirius said before bounding out of the kitchen, presumably to retrieve his gift.

Sirius returned a few minutes later brandishing a medium-sized leather-bound book. The book itself looked a bit chaotic as most of the 'pages' were just spare pieces of parchment crammed inside haphazardly.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"This, my dear godson, is your father's old journal. Well, mostly his. Remus and I wrote in it a time or two as well, but he carried this thing everywhere. We used it to document pranks and memories. Your dad spent a lot of time writing in this." Sirius handed it to him "I hope you like it."

Harry, eyes wide, accepted it with enthusiasm. "Wow." Harry murmured, running his fingers lightly over the cover. Having never known either of his parents, he was ecstatic to have this piece of his father.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed "Can we go through it now?"

Sirius laughed and pulled out the chair next to Harry. Eagerly flipping to the first page, Harry read aloud '1st day at Hogwarts…BEWARE!' there was also a picture of her dad at age eleven, grinning and waving between 3 other boys, assumedly Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. Harry was somewhat in shock; his dad really did look remarkably like him. He looked much more carefree than Harry could ever remember feeling; however, and to Harry, that made all of the difference.

Harry and Sirius spent about the next hour flipping through random pages, reading entries, looking at pictures and, in Sirius' case, telling the stories behind many of the pictures and giving much more detailed accounts of the pranks shown in the book. Many of the entries, especially the ones detailing pranks included pictures, and Harry and Sirius were having a blast going through them. The more personal entries, like those about Lily Evans, were saved for Harry to read in private. It was towards the end of the book that Harry noticed something peculiar, a photo, and the caption on the photo, written in what Harry recognized as Remus' handwriting, made him gasp in surprise.

The picture, moving like each picture before this, showed his dad grinning widely with his arm wrapped tight around a girl, also grinning, with deep violet eyes and wild black hair. Every so often, his father would turn to the girl and kiss her softly on the lips. This wouldn't be shocking except that, his dad appeared to be in his late teens, the age when he had supposedly gotten with his mom, and this girl was most definitely not the red-haired green-eyed Lily Evans-Potter. The caption read 'James and Kady, July 16 1977. The day they announced their engagement.'

"What is this?!" Harry asked pointing a shaking finger at the picture.

"Uh, well, that's Kady, Kaydence Isabelle Ashfield. She was your dad's fiancé." Sirius explained faintly, a pained grimace coloring his features; the red of a nervous blush creeping up his neck.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, "What about my mom?!"

Sirius sighed, thinking of the best way to deal with the situation before answering. "Well, James loved Lily, you know that. Kady was just sort of someone none of us saw coming. She needed help, and James, fresh off of another rejection from Lily decided to give her a hand. It happened our 7th year…."

**FLASHBACK**

"Potter! I need to speak to you!" exclaimed a feminine voice, as the door to the Marauder's train compartment opened with a slam.

"Yes dearest?" James Potter acknowledged brightly, from his position sprawled across the entirety of one of the seats.

His charming, and somewhat mischievous grin turned quickly into a frown when he saw that the voice in question belonged to Slytherin sweetheart, Kady Ashfield.

"Kady, my love!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, before bounding up from his seat and giving her an obnoxious and sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"Can it, Black." Kady snapped before turning her attention back to James. "I really need your help."

James, somewhat stunned both by the situation and the choking seriousness in the usually quirky and outgoing girl, wiped the grin from his face.

"Okay, what's going on, Kady?" He asked, equally serious, which in itself was a monstrous feat for the perpetually laughing James Potter.

"Well, it's silly, really, but it appears that the Malfoy family have decided that I am a much more appropriate match for their darling son Lucius, than Narcissa Black is. My mother kindly informed me that he was considering breaking off his arrangement with the Black family and marrying me instead. I may be a Slytherin, but I am not like them! I can't marry him and follow his ways! He'd kill me, well, no he wouldn't kill me, he has people for that! I need you to help me turn his attention back to Narcissa. I don't know how, but if anyone is crazy enough to pull it off, it's you. Please help me!" Kady rambled, a panicked edge coloring her voice, desperation flashing in her eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sirius asked curiously, Remus nodding in agreeance with his statement.

"I don't know!" Kady wailed. "Look, I don't know how to fix this, but you guys are more cunning than any Slytherin in existence, I know you can figure something out! I mean, you know me Sirius, I'm weird—I'm a downright oddity compared to my family—but you know I would never go against their wishes like this unless it was really serious. Besides, you still owe me from 5th year, and you know it."

"Trust a Slytherin to use blackmail to get help..."Sirius muttered.

Noticing that Kady was about to have a meltdown, James finally added in his opinion. "Don't worry, Kady, this might be a challenge, but we will figure something out, okay?

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what I was going to do, I mean, if he officially breaks his engagement to Narcissa, I will be out of options, my parents will see to it that I marry him." Kady said gratefully.

Personally, Sirius wasn't too terribly surprised that his Aunt Cassiopeia hadn't shoved Narcissa down the isle the moment the engagement was announced just so a situation like this couldn't arise.

Kady checked her watch and grimaced, "Well, we'll be at school soon, so I'd better go. I'll see you all later, and thanks again. Really, all of you. I really appreciate it."

Once Kady left, the boys began to formulate a plan. Many of the ideas they had were rejected, namely those that Sirius had come up with, and the boys were beginning to think nothing would work.

"Wait, I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed.

James rubbed the bridge of his nose, preparing for more insanity from his best friend. "What's your idea, Padfoot?"

"Well, Prongsie my boy, what if our dear Kaydence were in a relationship with someone else? The Malfoy's want their hands on her family money, but do they want it enough to risk a sure thing with my cousin on a girl who is already in a relationship with someone else? Risk it all on a girl that might opt to be with someone else instead of wanting to be with dear old blondie?" Sirius explained, grinning at his own sheer brilliance.

James thought about it for a moment. "Y'know, that's actually not a half-bad idea!"James exclaimed excitedly, then frowned. "How do we make it work though?"

"Well," Sirius hedged, "It kind of involves you. I mean, you were just saying that since Evans shot you down again, you were through with her, right? And since Kady and I are cousins, and Remus is dating that Ravenclaw bird, maybe you could pretend to date her until this all blows over."

"That could work.." James admitted grudgingly.

"Of course it will! This is a plan worthy of Moony, and his plans always work!" Sirius replied smugly. "So who gets to tell our fair maiden of her impending relationship?

James grinned, a purely marauder grin that said nothing good was about to happen, before replying. "How about tonight at dinner when I 'ask her out'?"

Sirius gave a quick bark-like laugh, "Good one! Absolutely brilliant!"he crowed.

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't break your nose like she did Snivelly's last year in potions for telling her she was too incompetent to manage not blowing up her cauldron." Remus added lightly, laughing at the look of dread that spread over James' face at the idea.

"Well, it was an improvement to Old Snivelly any day!"Sirius exclaimed.

After hammering out a few of the last minute details, the boys fell silent, each preparing for the feast that evening.

That night, after the last of the first years were sorted, and everyone was busy eating and catching up with friends, James stood on the bench at the Gryffindor table and after casting a quick 'sonorous' on himself, began speaking.

"Oh, my beautiful Lady! Long have I waited for such a day as to be back in your presence. My dear Queen Kaydence, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you on a walk around the lake?" James asked with a deep bow. Whispers and giggles broke out in the hall at James' antics.

Over at the end of the Slytherin table, Kady was shocked. It only took her a moment to figure out that this must be part of a plan that James had concocted to help her. With a grin and a curtsey, Kady replied "Of course, dearest Lord. Hopefully you do not intend to make a lady wait too long before the promised walk?"

James dramatically pretended to look hurt, "Oh no my Lady, do you really think so poorly of me? We shall meet this Saturday at the front entrance."

Kady smiled happily and returned to her meal. Neither she nor James noticed the angry flush that heated the face of one Lily Evans, who sat a few seats down from James.

**END FLASHABCK**

"So it all started to keep her from being Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, but she was a Slytherin, why did dad even bother to help?" Harry asked, still confused on some of the details.

"Well, Kady and I had grown up together. We were pretty close despite her being a Slytherin. Also, we owed her a huge favor. She was the one that kept Snape from finding out Remus was a werewolf back in our 5th year. " Sirius explained.

"Okay, but if it was all a hoax, how did they end up engaged?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there, calm your hippogriffs, Harry." Sirius admonished with a soft smile.

**FLASHBACK**

Kady and James had been 'dating' now for about 2 months. She sat with James at meals, went to all of his quidditch matches, and now, James had a bit of a problem. He was starting to like Kady beyond just pretending, and he didn't know if he should tell her or not. After all, he didn't have the best history with girls he was into. Take Lily Evans for example, she had been violently rejecting him since 3rd year. However, with Remus' help, he decided he would suck it up and ask her that night. He decided to meet her in the unused potions lab she tutored Remus in every Wednesday night. And when the clock struck 10 minutes to 8—8pm being the time her tutoring session would end—James sprinted from Gryffindor tower. When he finally arrived, panting, he composed himself and entered just as she and Remus were cleaning up. Kady was talking animatedly to Remus about something, and James was struck by her beauty. Clad in worn denim jeans and one of James old quidditch jerseys—given to her after Sirius pushed her into the lake the week before—she wore no makeup, and her hair was pulled messily back into a ponytail. To James, she had never been more gorgeous than in that moment.

"Hello, darling!" James greeted her with a peck on the cheek once she had noticed his arrival.

"Hey! Here to get Rem?" Kady greeted with a smile.

"Nope, I am here to see you. I have something to talk to you about." James explained.

Kady frowned, "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see, I want to ask you on a real, proper date, but I am nervous. I don't handle rejection well." James said in a rush.

"If it helps, I am going to say yes." Kady winked conspiratorially.

"Then, do you want to go with me to the Halloween dance?" James asked with a grin.

Kady pretended to think about it, "Sounds good to me."

James pumped a victorious fist into the air. "Wicked! What should we go as then?"

"Well, I guess we could go as King Arthur and Lady Guinivere? I mean, you seemed to like that story when I explained it to you last week when I was reading the book." Kady suggested.

"Sure! I get to have a sword, I'm in!" James exclaimed excitedly, making Kady giggle.

"Great! I guess we could go shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend. Gladrags should have something usable." Kady replied, already planning her outfit in her head.

The weeks passed uneventfully, and finally the Saturday of the Halloween dance had arrived, and Kady was busy getting ready for her first real date with James. Sure the Hogsmeade weekend where they bought their costumes counted as a date, but this was the first 'date' he had asked her out on specifically. Kady spent most of the day just relaxing with her best friend Marlene McKinnon, and at 6pm, she decided to get ready. She slipped into her pale, leafy-green gown with long billowy sleeves and gold accents that she had bought just the weekend before, and Marlene tamed her hair in to a regal updo and placed an intricately woven circlet on top. Makeup was applied softly and naturally, accenting her violet eyes, and Kady was ready. After helping Marlene, Kady left to meet James at the grand staircase just outside of the great hall.

"Kady!" Sirius exclaimed as he noticed her arrival. Sirius looked very handsome, dressed as a Remus looked quite handsome as well in his suit, he was going as James Bond. Sirius' exclamation caused James to turn towards her. His reaction to Kady's appearance was borderline hilarious. His eyes bulged nearly out of his head, and his mouth slackened into an 'o'.

"Wow", James breathed "you look stunning Kades."

Kady blushed "You look great too." She replied gesturing to his emerald green tunic and black pants. His windswept hair was tamed slightly and a gold crown rested gently upon it.

"Ready to go in?" James asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"Lead the way, my Lord." Kady murmured demurely, grasping his elbow gently.

"As you wish." James replied gallantly.

As they entered, the couple couldn't help but notice how amazing the great hall looked.

"Dance with me." James whispered into Kady's ear before whisking her off onto the dance floor.

As they reached the middle, a slow song began to play. James pulled Kady close and the pair began to sway slowly. They danced through five songs before they either of them noticed the passing of time. Parched and exhausted, the pair joined Sirius at a table where he was chatting up a pretty blonde Ravenclaw girl.

"Greetings, Pads. Where's Moony?" James asked as he pulled out a chair for Kady before sitting as well.

"Last I saw, he was talking to Marlene McKinnon." Sirius replied with a grin. "I think I may have spiked the punch enough to get him to ask her to dance, but I don't know. He's pretty stubborn."

"Poor Remus. It's a shame he's so shy, Marlie has liked him for a while now." Kady replied.

The group continued chatting for a little longer before James and Kady returned to the dance floor. The dance lasted until midnight, and when it was over, instead of walking Kady back to her dorm, James took her for a walk out by the lake.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, James." Kady said softly, staring up at the stars.

"It was perfect." James agreed.

Suddenly, James moved to stand in front of Kady, and when her eyes focus on his questioningly, he lowered his head until their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I need to tell you something, Kady." James whispered, eyes still closed, lips barely brushing hers as he spoke.

"Yes?" Kady whispered softly in reply.

"I think I might be falling in love with you." James admitted; voice still a low whisper as if afraid to scare her away.

Kady smiled and touched her lips to his once more before replying. "Good, because I think I feel the same way."

The couple kissed once more before heading back into the school. James walked Kady to the Slytherin Common Room entrance and said goodnight. Both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

**END FLASHBCK**

"I'm still not seeing how my mom fits into all of this." Harry said, confused.

"Well, Harry, your mom doesn't really come into the story until much later. Even though she was head girl, and your father head boy, they didn't interact much outside of their duties." Sirius explained.

Harry remained silent and Sirius shifted in his seat nervously.

"Why don't I tell you how the story ends, yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, okay. I guess.." Harry replied

"For the rest of the school year, James and Kady were nearly inseperable. She even spent Christmas break that year at his house, as well as half the summer after we graduated. That's when James proposed. July 16th. He wanted everyone to be there, and even told Kady that it was a late birthday party for Remus to explain why everyone was there. It was amazing, right after dinner; James took her out into the back yard and proposed. James never would have admitted it, but he pretty much cried like a baby when she said yes. Everything came to a halt about a year later, 5 months before their wedding date. James, Kady and I were all living in this little flat in muggle London. Kady was training to be a healer, and James and I aurors. Dumbledore explained about Voldemort and how things were getting bad. He said that he had heard a prophecy that spoke of a child with the ability to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He said that James was the likely one to be the father of this miracle child, but that he didn't see how Kady would be the mother. According to Dumbledore, Lily Evans was the one destined to carry the child of the prophecy and that this was the only hope for the wizarding world." Sirius explained quickly.

Harry was still confused, but waited for Sirius to continue.

"James told Kady about what he had been told, but assured her that it didn't matter. Kady was the one he loved, the one he wanted to marry, and it didn't matter what some prophecy said. But Kady was insistent that there was no other choice. If the fate of everyone they knew and loved was at stake, they couldn't be the reason the world fell to ruin. They argued and cried and talked and argued more for hours that day, and then, when they emerged from their room, Kady had her bags packed, and bags under her eyes. She walked out that day, and I haven't heard from her since. James was in rough shape after that, but he did what was necessary. The wedding planned for him and Kady was turned into his wedding to Lily, and then they had you." Sirius finished.

"Did he love my mom?" Harry whispered.

"I think he did, in a way. I mean, she gave him the greatest gift of all, she gave him you." Sirius replied.

"But it was Kady that he really wanted right? She should have been my mom, and not Lily." Harry asked brokenly.

"I won't lie, if it were up to James, he would have married Kady, yes. But he did love your mother, never doubt that, Harry." Sirius reassured.

Harry was quiet for a few moments. "Do you think she's still alive? That she wasn't killed early in the war? Do you think maybe I could find her and talked to her?" Harry asked desperately hopeful.

"I haven't seen her since the day she left, Harry. But I will see what I can do. I'll ask someone to look into it, okay?" Sirius responded.

And that was that. Harry's life was changed, and he wasn't sure if it was for the better, but he had a chance—a slim chance, but still a chance—to meet the woman his father had loved above all else. The woman his dad was going to marry, and he wasn't going to forget about her.


	2. Author's Note

Just a quick note.. I am currently working on part two, and in this Harry meets Kady, Harry meets some other people, and we all get a huge surprise!


End file.
